


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-16
Updated: 2002-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Almost 5 years after we last saw our happy little family.





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 1

## Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 1

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter One, part one 

By: Nikita 

Series: 1/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Up to season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, AU etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please! 

Authors note: Yes, I know I love wordy titles... This is the sequel of my first Trust series. It continues almost 5 years after we last saw our happy little family... 

^ Still means telepathic communication 

'' still means internal thoughts 

Mulder and Krycek are still sexy bastards and if they asked, I'd quit school and be their love slave... 

<Ahem>

I mean: And now for our feature presentation... 

**XXX**

Once a month he would feel it. 

It was odd. A rippling sensation at his belly, different from the birth. But similar, too. It was a morphing. His body would feel...aroused and then he would feel the sensation and as he watched, he saw a small opening morph on his belly. It lasted a few moments and then would slowly close until his belly was smooth once more. 

It only happened once a month. And it scared him every time. He could actually begin to feel a certain heat...a change in his body's chemistry for about a week before it would happen. The first time it had happened was roughly a year after Kat's birth. He'd been alone when the morphing had occurred, after that he'd been carefully keeping it secret. Now, when he felt it happen he'd excuse himself to the bathroom and lock it. Waiting for it to pass. 

He knew he shouldn't keep it secret. He hated secrets. But this...this was far too scary to even contemplate. He had a terrible hunch as to what it was and the LAST thing he wanted was for anyone else to know. So he kept it hidden. 

**XXX**

North Carolina Woods  
October 3, 2004  
Sunday 12:05 p.m. 

"Kat, Alex! Lunchtime!" Mulder called out to his two favorite people in the world: his daughter and his lover...his spouse. He set out the tuna salad he'd made along with some fruit and potato chips. No one would accuse Mulder of being pretentious, but with two men and a small child, gourmet food just didn't fit in. That suited Mulder just fine. He'd lived on pretzels and pizza for years. 

Alex came in, slightly grubby, carrying a slightly grubbier little girl in his arms. Kat was nearly 5 years old, sweet, often shy, but very bright for her age. She had dark brown hair like Alex, but her eyes were Mulder's hazel. Thankfully, she also had Alex's nose, or Mulder would have had to apologize to her as a teenager. She was a very pretty child. Alex's family adored her. He and Alex took frequent trips to St. Louis, every Christmas and summer. Mulder made sure she got to see all the tourist traps and learn every scrap of arcane trivia. She soaked it up like a sponge. 

All three of them sat down for lunch, talking about what they'd done that morning and what they wanted to do later. Mulder was mostly quiet, listening with a half an ear, rubbing his stomach absently more than once. 

Alex watched this and made a mental note to talk to his lover later. The fact that Mulder didn't even notice that thought made him worry more. 

"...and I want a kitten, too. Can I get a kitten, Daddy? Daddy?" Mulder jerked as Alex kicked him under the table. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Kat. Are you finished eating?" Kat beamed excitedly. "Yes, can we go now, daddy?" 

"Go where?" Mulder looked helplessly at his lover. Alex grinned evilly, "Yeah, Daddy Fox, let's go now." 

"Alex..." he warned. "Go where, Kat?" 

"To the Jacobson's...they have kittens. You said I could have one." 

"I did? When did..." He gave up. "Okay, we'll go later. Let me talk to them first." Kat jumped down from her chair and ran to her room to get ready for her kitten. 

Alex stood up and helped him clean up. "You spoil her rotten, Fox." 

Mulder flashed him an irritated look, but let it go. "A kitten is better than a puppy or a pony. Maybe it'll catch some of the mice out in the shed." Alex scraped their plates and washed them. He watched Mulder absently rub his stomach once more and then head to the bedroom. 

He finished up in the kitchen and peeked in their room. Mulder was putting on his running shoes. "What's up?" 

"Huh? Oh, I thought I'd just run over to the Jacobson's and ask them about the kittens." Mulder jerked on the laces, tying his shoes up with a little more force than Alex thought necessary. 

"We do have a marvelous invention called the telephone, you know." 

"I need the exercise. I'll be right back." He slid the stiletto in his pants pocket and patted it for Alex to see and then slid past his lover on the way to the door. 

Alex stopped him before he could escape. "Fox? Something's bother you." 

Mulder grinned nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "No. Not really. I'll tell you later, okay?" He slipped out the door without waiting for an answer. 

"Papa?!" Kat called. 

"Coming." He turned away from the front door, shaking his head. 

**XXX**

Mulder jogged all the way to the Jacobson's, a couple of miles away. Alex hated it when he went out alone to run, but for Mulder it was absolutely necessary. He needed a little freedom, a little space sometimes. He mostly stayed in or around the house, and that was fine with him. He loved their home. But sometimes...he needed to run and have time to think to himself. Alex understood. He had his own need. But he worried about Mulder alone in the woods. So Mulder was extra careful and always armed. 

As he jogged, he tried to focus only on his rhythm, the trees, the ground, and his destination. Unfortunately, his mind was determined to focus on the weird feeling that was back once more. He hated it. It made him feel even more like a freak. He sometimes managed to forget his hybrid status. After the birth, his body had returned to mostly normal. No real morphing incidents, no freakishly fast healing. He'd cut himself shaving this morning, and it was still there. His hand went up to check. 'Yep, still there. Just like a regular human.' Nice as advanced healing was, being normal was nicer. No stares if he scratched his arm. 

So now, the only weird hybrid thing about him was this 'feeling.' And the morphing. He checked his belly again. Not yet. He'd feel it come soon, though. That was what was throwing him off today. He had a feeling it'd be tonight and he was nervous about shutting himself up in the bathroom again. Alex was getting suspicious. 

Reaching the Jacobson's gate he slowed. Tracy Jacobson was a nice portly woman with three kids of her own. Kat often played with them since they were the only nearby children close to her age. Her husband, Chris, was not so nice. He had strong bible-thumping upbringing that dictated he let Mulder and Alex know just how sinful and damned they were every time he saw them. Alex couldn't stand the man and may have seriously contemplated Chris's 'disappearance' except for Mulder's disproval and the man's own family that depended on him. 

Mulder, glad that Chris was in town at the time, was pleased to hear that they had indeed offered Katarina a kitten. Tracy pointed out the litter of kittens climbing around in the box near their porch. He turned back towards home, promising to come back later with Kat to pick one out. 

On the way back he felt a nervous prickling down his spine. He'd long since learned to listen to that sensation, slipping his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the stiletto and ran faster. He glanced to his left, looking into the trees and ran right into a hunter that had stepped into his path. 

Bouncing off its chest, he would have fallen, but the bounty hunter gripped him painfully. ^You smell good, hybrid. Nearly ready...^ His hand snaked down to Mulder's belly. 

Nauseated, Mulder hid the stiletto behind him. He bided his time, letting the hunter pull him closer, its nose sniffing at his neck and hair. "What is your people's fascination with my smell? I just took a shower this morning." He lifted his head defiantly, gripping the handle tighter. 

^Silence. You will come with me.^ The hunter turned slightly, pulling Mulder along with one hand gripping Mulder's left arm. Mulder whipped up the weapon and slammed it into its neck. Jerking the stiletto free he called out, ^Alex! Watch Kat! They're back!^ he watched the morph dissolve into the leaves. He kicked some more leaves over the green stain and searching the woods around him with his eyes, he set off for the house once more. 

^Fox! Are you okay?! I've got Kat. ^ 

^I'm fine. Stay there, I'm coming...^ 

He bounded up the porch steps and Alex met him at the front door, pulling him inside. Slamming the door behind them, Alex bolted it and set the security alarm. Kat looked frightened, she sat holding her bear tightly, eyes huge as she stared up at her two fathers. 

"Daddy?" 

"I'm fine, honey. It's okay." Mulder scooped his little girl up and sat down with her in his lap on the sofa. Alex paced, grumbling in terse, guttural Russian. 

^Alex, heel. You're scaring the child. And stop muttering in Russian, I can't understand you.^ 

Alex glared at him. ^Good. You don't want to know what I'm saying! Stupid man, going out in the woods by yourself...^ that was all that Mulder understood, the muttering turning back into Russian once more. 

Mulder sighed and rocked Kat gently. She was ready for a nap and soon nodded off. 

Setting her down, he pulled a cover over her and crossed the room to his agitated lover. 

^Relax, please? It's okay. We just need to be careful. I won't run alone anymore-^ 

^Damn right. What if he'd taken you?^ Alex grabbed Fox and squeezed the breath out of him. 

"Oof. Let me get some air." But he smiled and rubbed Alex's back. He had been scared, too. But even more scared at what the hunter had said to him. He worried his lip at this thought. 

His thinking was so loud and unguarded that Alex stepped back. ^What did he say? Lisa, tell me! What's going on?^ 

^It's nothing. I don't know... Can we talk about this later, Kat's upset.^ 

Alex didn't relent. ^Kat is sleeping. Tell. Me. What's. Wrong.^ 

Mulder sighed and pointed to the dining room. They closed the door most of the way and sat on the chairs. Mulder looked down at his lap, fingers twisting and clenching. Alex forced himself to calm down a little. 

^Come on, tell me, Lisa. No secrets, remember?^ Fox nodded, remembering their promise at the beginning of their relationship, no lying and no hiding important things, honesty came first. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because... I didn't want to admit... I wasn't even sure..." Mulder threw his hands up, not knowing how to start. Alex blew an impatient breath out his pursed lips. "Fox, the longer you hem and haw the more I'm panicking, just spit it out all ready." 

Mulder jerked his hands out of Alex's grasp angrily. "I'm turning into some sort of fucking hermaphrodite! Okay?! That blunt enough for you?!" His voice was a harsh whisper, trying not to wake Kat. 

Alex leaned back in his chair, a wrinkle above his nose expressed his disbelief. "Huh?" he asked intelligently. 

Mulder sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm a freak. Okay? My...I'm feeling strange once a month, a warm...I don't know... feeling. It's...arousing and my- my belly is morphing again." Mulder said all of this to his hands, not looking up for fear of seeing disgust on his lover's face. 

Alex was silent, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Mulder gritted his teeth and continued. "I didn't want to- I know it's disgusting... I'M disgusting..." 

Alex snapped out of it, "NO, Fox. You aren't. It's...it's going to take some getting used to...but... tell me everything. What did the bounty hunter say to upset you?" he pulled Mulder's hands out of their death grip and rubbed them with his own. Mulder shuddered, eyes closing. 

"He said- he said 'You smell good, hybrid.' " Mulder clenched his hands, Alex flinched but didn't let go, "... 'Nearly ready...'" Mulder choked out. 

Alex squeezed his hands. "And you think it means-" 

"It means I'm in heat or something!" Mulder rasped, he turned his face away in shame. "He was saying..." Alex stood pulling Mulder up with him. 

"Shh... You don't know that... Come on, let's go lie down..." Fox resisted, trying to stay in the chair, his face turned to the side. 

"Lisa." ^Lisa. Come on, let's get into bed and lay down for a while. We need to rest, you're tired. Come on...^ 

Mulder opened his eyes, they shone with tears, he looked up searchingly into his lover's eyes. ^Aren't you disgusted? 'I' am... I'm-^ 

^Stop it! I love you and I'm NOT disgusted at all. Scared, maybe...scared the hunters will be back, but I'm NOT disgusted. Now come on...^ He finally succeeded in pulling Mulder up. Fox stood uncertainly in front of him. He pulled his lover in for a reassuring kiss and rubbed his back. ^It's going to be okay... You'll see. I love you. ^ 

They started towards the stairs. "Wait! Kat..." Fox started to the couch. Alex stopped him, "I'll get her, how about you go run us a bath? I'll tuck her in and join you. She's tired, she needs a nap." 

Fox nodded shakily and started up the stairs. Alex watched him for a moment and then turned to his daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch. He picked her up and putting his nose to her hair, breathed in deeply. Sweet, warm...his only child. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. 

A half formed, exhilarated thought ran through his head for just a split second. 'Maybe not the only one possible??' He shoved the thought aside. Mulder needed reassurance right now and the thought of getting pregnant again was NOT soothing to Fox right now. Besides would it even be possible? They didn't know anything about this development. Last time, the rebels had had to impregnate Fox. This...this might be a new development, or some harmless byproduct. They'd worry about it later. 

He carried Kat into her room and tucked her in. She barely noticed, snuggling into her pillow and falling back into the kind of deep restful sleep only the truly innocent can enjoy. 

Walking into the bathroom he observed his lover half naked, stroking his belly absently. Pulling off his shirt as he approached he met Fox's gaze in the mirror before them. "Are you feeling...weird?" Mulder shook his head. "No...not yet, but... I can tell it'll be soon..." 

Alex swallowed and nodded, not sure what to make of that. "You'll tell me...?" Alex asked hesitantly. 

Fox nodded, eyes darting to meet his eyes and quickly focus on another point. "Yeah..." Alex nodded with more confidence, "good. You don't have to go through this alone, Fox. I want to help you. How long have you had this-?" he gestured vaguely. 

Mulder turned back to face him, holding out an apologetic hand, "About a year after Kat was born. It was so strange..." Alex nodded, trying not to let the hurt show in his eyes. "And you never once thought to tell me?" He tried, but failed in keeping his question neutral. 

Fox winced, "I DID. I hated keeping it secret, but..." Alex shrugged the explanation away. "It's okay. I know now. Let's get in, okay?" Alex turned the bath taps off. They had installed a large whirlpool tub a couple of years ago. A luxury they both had agreed on. Alex climbed in and held a hand out. Mulder hesitantly accepted it and climbed in. They sat next to one another for a moment before Alex pulled him into his arms. Fox sighed and wrapped Alex's arms around him, holding on tightly. 

"I'm sorry, Alex. I should have told you. I won't let it happen again." His voice broke as he clutched Alex's arms. 

Alex planted a kiss on the top of his head. "It's okay..." 

They spent the rest of the bath quiet, each wrapped up in their own thoughts as well as each other. 

**XXX**

They stayed in the tub longer than they had meant to. The water cooled off and they finally climbed out of the tub together. Drying off, they heard Kat bouncing around on her bed. Mulder dressed slowly while Alex threw on some clothes and went to check on her. She was rejuvenated from her nap and didn't seem to remember her earlier fear. She babbled about her kitten and when they could go get one. 

Alex made her calm down by saying they had to eat dinner first and then they'd go over together. He put a pot of water to boil while he made spaghetti sauce. Mulder trudged down the stairs, his eyes a little bloodshot. They made dinner quietly while Kat played with her dolls at the table. 

After Mulder dropped the pasta into the pot he turned slightly and was surprised by Alex pulling him into his arms. 

^It's okay, Lisa... We'll be fine. Try not to look like you're going to a funeral, hmm?^ He chucked Fox's chin. Mulder gave him a watery smile and hugged him back fiercely. He then sat down with Kat. 

Alex usually did the actual cooking. Mulder could make some simple dishes, but his attempts at Italian were terrible. Alex hummed while he spiced the sauce, listening to Kat grill Fox on what kind of cat she could get. Mulder listed all the kittens that were left for adoption. His memory was incredible, there were seven kittens left and he'd only seen them for a moment, but he faithfully listed each kitten and described their colors and dispositions. Kat seemed partial to the fluffy brownish tabby Mulder described. 

They ate dinner happily, Mulder put aside his nervousness for Katerina and they talked about the kittens, of course. Kat was so excited that kittens were the only topic she was interested in. They discussed names. 

Kat suggested Fluffy, Spot, and Princess. Mulder suggested Spock, Picard, and Enterprise. Alex wrinkled his nose at Mulder's sense of humor. ^I'm serious, babe. I've always wanted a cat named Spock...^ 

Kat didn't like any of Mulder's names, Alex suggested Kisa. 

"Kisa?" Mulder and Kat asked. Alex shrugged, "It means kitten, I thought it was suiting." Kat like it. "Kisa! Kisa! Can we go now, papa?" 

They cleaned their plates and hopped in the truck, not risking a walk. Kat happily picked out her squirming kitten. Mulder helped her to the truck while Alex hung back. 

He asked Tracy if she'd heard anything odd in the forest lately. She shook her head and Alex said he'd just wondered and thanked her for the kitten. He could see Chris Jacobson's silhouette behind the screen door, but chose to ignore it. 

**XXX**

Later that night he and Fox climbed into bed, exhausted. They lay in the bed, close but not touching. Just as he was drifting to sleep he felt Fox nudge him. "Alex?" Fox gasped. 

Immediately alert, Alex snapped the light on. "Fox?" His lover had his hands on his belly, and looked at Alex with wary eyes. 

"Is it...?" 

Mulder nodded, and hesitated, but finally raised his shirt. Alex's eyes dropped to gaze at the slight rippling of the skin. It was in the same spot that had morphed before during the birth. A small slit appeared, no blood, just a fold of skin in appearance. 

Alex raised a finger and brushed against it gently. Mulder groaned, his head falling back. "Oh, god... Alex!" Mulder grabbed his hand before Alex could touch him again. 

Mulder's eyes were blue-green and slightly dilated. Alex looked back at him questioningly. Fox's expression was caught halfway between lust and fear. Alex eased Mulder's fingers off his wrist and, never leaving his eyes, Alex touched the slit again. Fox's eyes squeezed shut and he moaned louder. Alex rubbed harder, but didn't try to penetrate. Mulder shifted closer and rubbed his erection again Alex's hip. 

One hand stayed on the slit, but Alex's other hand met Mulder's eager erection and stroked. Mulder's eyes flew open, his pupils large, swallowing the color of his eyes. Fox's hand joined him at his slit, pushing Alex's hand to rub harder, his other hand sought and found Alex's answering hardness. They rubbed and stroked harder and harder, Alex sought Fox's lips with his own. They kissed passionately, breaking only for short gasps of breath. They erupted together, muffling their cries in each other's necks, trying not to make too much noise. 

They lay panting facing one another, Alex kissed his lover again and they both looked down, the slit slowly disappeared, appearing to melt back into smooth skin once more. 

Mulder continued to pant, his heart slowly recovering from what was quite possibly the best orgasm of his life. "You know...maybe it's not so bad..." he gasped, he and Alex glanced at one another, it started out as a breathless chuckle, but soon they were giggling hysterically, trying to muffle one another with their hands and lips. They struggled to stop and catch their breath, finally falling asleep once more. 

**XXX**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
